nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishing
Fishing is one of seven Nodiatis basic resource-gathering skills. Active experience gains in Fishing can be made by actually fishing, and by scaling tiers of fish near your Fishing skill level. How to Catch and Scale Fish ]]To begin fishing, one must obtain a Fishing Pole. The fishing pole is obtained by defeating the Level 1 Drunken Fisherman Boss found in the Abandoned Docks area. In order to fish, one must have the fishing pole in their inventory and one must also be occupying a space adjacent to some body of water. Also as with all resource gathering, one must successfully defeat an enemy in their current space in order to fish. After a fish is caught a Scaling Knife can be used on the fish to get scales. The fish (ANY tier) can also be used with an Oil Boiler and 2 vegetables to make oil using the Brewing skill. Items Obtained from Fishing In addition to fish, one has the opportunity to catch junk: *Blob of Seaweed Cost: 0(0) Weight: 1 rock 500 sand Rarity: Common Prereq: None *Old Wet Boot Cost: 0(0) Weight: 2 rock Rarity: Common Prereq: None After a fish is caught a Scaling Knife can be used on the fish to get scales. The following are the skill level Tier on what fish can be caught at that level and the scales obtained from the fish. Tier 1 / Skill 0 - Flounder / Flounder Scales Tier 2 / Skill 3 - Giant Guppie / Giant Guppie Scales Tier 3 / Skill 6 - Longhat Trigger / Longhat Trigger Scales Tier 4 / Skill 10 - Cod / Cod Scales Tier 5 / Skill 13 - Blue Salmon / Blue Salmon Scales Tier 6 / Skill 17 - Mudbeak / Mudbeak Scales Tier 7 / Skill 20 - Skullfish / Skullfish Scales Tier 8 / Skill 24 - Flying Eel / Flying Eel Scales Tier 9 / Skill 27 - Crowned Seasnake / Crowned Seasnake Scales Tier 10 / Skill 30 - Angler Fish / Angler Fish Scales Tier 11 / Skill 34 - Sockeye / Sockeye Scales Tier 12 / Skill 38 - Mudflapper / Mudflapper Scales Tier 13 / Skill 41 - Poison Scale Fish / Poison Scale Fish Scales Tier 14 / Skill 44 - Froghead Fish / Froghead Fish Scales Tier 15 / Skill 48 - Tigertail / Tigertail Scales Tier 16 / Skill 51 - Rock Bass / Rock Bass Scales Tier 17 / Skill 55 - Bluegill / Bluegill Scales Tier 18 / Skill 58 - Crappie / Crappie Scales Tier 19 / Skill 61 - Bluefin Shark / Bluefin Shark Scales Tier 20 / Skill 65 - Gnomefish / Gnomefish Scales Tier 21 / Skill 68 - Split Tail Skate / Split Tail Skate Scales Tier 22 / Skill 72 - Hammerhead / Hammerhead Scales Tier 23 / Skill 75 - Monkey Tail / Monkey Tail Scales Tier 24 / Skill 79 - Twitter Fish / Twitter Fish Scales Tier 25 / Skill 82 - Chub Sharks / Chub Shark Scales Tier 26 / Skill 86 - Angel Fish / Angel Fish Scales Tier 27 / Skill 89 - Sunfish / Sunfish Scales Tier 28 / Skill 92 - Pumpkinjack Puffer / Pumpkinjack Puffer Scales Tier 29 / Skill 96 - Blueghost Fish / Blueghost Fish Scales Tier 30 / Skill 100 - Arrowhead Fish / Arowhead Fish Scales __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Skills Category:Base Skills Category:Resourcefulness